Easter Eggs
Easter Eggs '''are in-or-outside references that may appear in the game. They may be secret and hidden, or they may even be obvious and flashy. Nexon References Nexon "advertises" much of itself in the maps around the game. Here are just a few references. *You can find some crates with the term Nexmon printed on the side. These can specifically be found in Two Towers, and obviously refer to Nexon. *Similar to the Nexmon easter egg, you can find Noxen printed on other crates, such as in Gray Hammer. *When arming the bomb during Search and Destroy games, the player can catch a glimpse of the word Nexon and the company logo on the cell phone detonator. *In Vertigo, one of the towers in the distance advertises a "Nexmall" *In Grey Hammer, there is a big building with the title "Nexmon" or "Noxen". I cant remember... Bloodstains Here are a list of known bloodstained areas. *The area next to the elevator in Overdose where there is a bloody handprint but no visible source.﻿ *The apartment complex in Ghost Town is filled with bloodstains. *The toilet in Ghost Town is filled with blood. List of known Easter Eggs Here is a list of Easter Eggs according to map. Training Grounds Junk Flea Snow Valley '''Pizza Ad - In the Snow Valley Underground Tunnel, one of the corridors has a large red poster on the wall. Though it is kind of blurry, one can see the top part of the poster is a pizza advertisement (virgin olive oil, flour, and mozzarella cheese). The bottom encourages a friendly working atmosphere, a strange thing to see inside a warhead launch pad. Pump Jack Gray Hammer Warhead Cold Seed Two Towers Brushwood Waverider - There is a boarded-up window near the middle of town. When it is broken, the player can see a picture hanging on a wall. Sand Hog That Car Name... - '''Near Bravo site, there are two pickup trucks that are mostly used as cover in-game. If one looks at the trunk, the car brand is called "Toyoya", a parody of the multinational car manufacturer Toyota. '''Combat Arms is Down! - '''The downed helicopter near Bravo's spawn zone has the words "COMBAT ARMS" written in bolded black on its tail boom. Rattlesnake Death Room Showdown Desert Thunder '''Whats Happening Next?- On one of the walls, there is a hint of Combat Arm's next fire team map: Cabin Fever. Power Surge Overdose Grave Digger Roadkill Cabin Fever ShortFuse Self Promotion within the game - Near alpha's spawn there is spray paint that says: Combat Arms in purple and green. Kill Creek Vertigo Sakuya's Nightmare - There is a giant sign with the word "UPAD" over the Alpha Spawn Dark Forest Nuclear Launch Detected - Sometimes the giant rocket launcher by the bravo spawn will go off, and shoot a rocket, this happens 2-4 times per match. Sector 25 Dredge Black Lung Ghost Town - one of the cars in the tunnel has a license plate of NX19550(or NX11950, probably this one), which, by the way, is the incorrect licence plate for cars in Louisiana Category:System Category:Game Mechanic